I Do
by DarlingPotato
Summary: They stood face to face sporting the biggest smiles and he was more nervous than he has ever been in his entire life because the day had finally come, July 1, 2032, the day he would get to marry his love, his soul mate, his Renesmee. One-Shot


**Hello, this is a one shot/possible story if enough people would like me to continue it, that my cousin helped me write and I wanted to share it. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. :)**

Third person POV

"I can't even button my shirt right, man!" Jacob said angrily to Quil, who was helping him get ready for the big day.

"Whoa! Calm down and just take a deep breath, Jake. This is a big day for you, so I'm sure your nerves must be getting to you. You know how I was when Claire and I got married and now it's the same thing for you. But as soon as you see Nessie walking down the aisle, all your nerves will just disappear."

"I know, I know. I just don't want to screw this up."

"Dude you've known her since she was born, you were her best friend before you became her boyfriend. This is just another step that you two will take together and you won't mess it up." Embry said as he walked through the door.

"You're right, you both are."

"Of course we are!" They said at the same time with large smiles on their faces.

"How are you doing Jacob?"

Jacob turned to see his soon to be father-in-law standing in a black tux in the doorway. "Everything is fine!"

"I was nervous the day that Bella and I got married, but everything turned out alright in the end." Edward said as he smiled. "And you better hurry Jacob, because the wedding is starting in about 15 minutes" He said jokingly to his soon to be son-in-law.

"Are you serious?!" Jacob said in a very worried tone as he rushed to find his tie. When he found it he quickly put it on and grabbed his suit jacket off of the chair sitting in the corner of the room, he shrugged it on and before he knew what was happening he caught his foot on the leg of the chair, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"That wasn't funny guys." He said after getting up off the hard wood floor.

"Sorry Jake, but I'm pretty sure everyone agrees that that was hilarious." Quil said with a chuckle.

Jacob rolled his eyes and walked out of the door, quickly followed by Embry and Quil. Edward nodded to all three of them and then left to go find his wife and daughter.

Jacob couldn't seem to hold still as he reached his place at the altar with his two best friends behind him. He kept shifting from foot to foot, annoying the men with him.

"Calm down Jacob." Embry whispered just as the music started.

Jacob felt his heartbeat quicken in excitement as he saw Alice and Rosalie walking down the aisle as Renesmee's bridesmaids. As the wedding march started, Jacob stood up straighter as he looked upon his future wife and felt his breathe being taken away.

Her white ball gown style wedding dress hugged her small figure perfectly, flowing out at her waist. Her mahogany hair was tied in an intricate knot that was pinned to the side of her head, and her face bore very little make-up, but the small amount she had on was highlighting her chocolate-brown eyes.

Jacob was instantly captivated by her beauty and could do nothing but stare at her as Edward walked her towards the altar. The moment they reached the altar, Edward kissed Renesmee's cheek, told her he loved her, and then slowly walked to his seat next to his wife.

Renesmee was now standing in front of Jacob with the biggest smile on her face. He smiled back at her, took her hands, and mouthed "I love you." Jacobs smile grew as she mouthed back "I love you more" They both then looked at the priest who was to marry them, and nodded, telling him that they were ready for him to begin. The priest smiled, cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen…"

After the vows were spoken and the rings exchanged Jacob was becoming anxious. He couldn't wait for the priest to speak his last words so he could kiss his bride and call her his forever.

Finally, after what seemed like hours in Jacobs mind, the priest smiled and said. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Jacob, you may kiss the bride."

And with those words, Jacob pulled Renesmee close and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Marking the start of their new life together.


End file.
